1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot-powered wheeled vehicles such as skateboards, scooters, wheeled platforms, and the like. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a foot-powered wheeled platform which is actuated by either foot of the operator in an independent fashion with either foot being capable of imparting moving power to the platform independently, simultaneously, or with both feet in a resting position as during coasting.
2. General Background
Many vehicles have been designed over the years which have attempted to provide a self-propelled wheeled vehicle which can be operatored without the need for auxiliary power such as a motor or the like.
Many of these devices through some type of mechanism have attempted to take power from the foot of an operator standing on the platform and transform this into rotational driving force to the wheels of the vehicle to thus propel the vehicle along at a comfortable or desired speed.
Many of these devices have included various types of skate boards, scooters, sleds, bicycles, or the like.
Several devices have been patented which have attempted to provide a solution to the problem of an individual along on a wheeled vehicle where the driving force for the vehicle comes from the power supplied thereto by the feet usually of the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,279 provides an "Amusement Vehicle" which provides a platform, a plurality of support wheels, and a driving mechanism which is actuated by means of a pair of foot pedals positioned side by side and each having a depending pall which extends through apertures in the platform to contact with ratcheted wheels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,761,601 there is provided a "Foot Power Skooter" having a platform which provides a toothed driving member having engagement with a pinion gear provided on a shaft of the wheel vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,259,592 shows a wheeled vehicle having a single foot pedal which is occupied by both feet of the operator with the pedal being pivotally supported at its center so that a rocking motion of the operator imparts rotational driving force to the wheel of the vehicle through a gear arrangement.
A "Foot Mobile" is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,372. In that patent a platform 8 is equipped with a geared mechanism which includes a curved rack 16 that engagedly drives a toothed shaft. A return spring attempts to bias the platform to an upper position.
A "Skooter" is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 1,574,516. In that patent front and rear wheels are provided to the skooter with a steering column being attached to the forwardmost wheel. To one end of the platform is secured a geared rack which meshes with the gears of a rear axial and imparts driving energy thereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,308 there is provided a "Toy Vehicle" having a pair of spaced apart pedals each engaging through a rack mechanism a provided pair of spaced apart pinion gear which are in turn geared by means of a chain and sprocket to the wheels of the vehicle which engage the road surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,723 there is provided a "Propelled Scooter" having a single platform upon which an individual would stand and impart energy thereto which would drive the device. A toothed rack pivoted at its upper end to the rear end of the provided treadle platform engages the teeth of the gear and is maintained in engagement by a yoke straddling the rack and pivoted on the axle. Provided on the axle is a ratchet which is engaged by a spring-pressed pall on the wheel. A teetering action of the treadle by the feet of the operator of the scooter will actuate the rack to rotate the gear to drive the rear wheel in a forward direction.
A later patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,830 shows a "Wheel Truck for Steerable Platform" such as a skateboard. The truck includes a base frame mounted below the platform and carrying a vertical support shaft and downwardly inclined steering shaft. An axletree upon which wheels are mounted is carried from the frame by resilient support means. The support means includes a pair of elastomeric bushings mounted about both of the support and steering shafts. The bushings are seated in sockets formed in the axletree for positioning the latter with respect to the frame. Fasteners are provided to secure the bushings on the shaft. The fasteners are adapted to change the steering response or to vary angular orientation of the axletree for purposes of changing the turning radius.
Though many of these devices attempt to solve in various ways the problem of moving a skateboard like vehicle by means of foot power alone, non provide an apparatus which allows a substantially flat frame skateboard type vehicle to be moved in a desired direction and at a desired speed where either foot or both feet of the operator can impart rotational energy to the device while at the same time placing the feet in a position which enhances statability and removes the necessity for vertically projecting steering columns and the like which compound the change of injury.
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
The present invention provides a foot-powered, wheeled vehicle which utilizes a platform frame providing an upper platform surface normally occupied by a user. A pair of spaced apart front and rear trucks each are connected to the platform and are each supporting a pinion geared shaft with each shaft having a pair of wheels affixed thereto at opposite end portions. The wheels are rotatably and driving affixed to the trucks with respect to the platform.
A pair of independently actuable front and rear foot pedals are provided each being hingedly connected to the frame with each of the pedals being movable between upper relaxed and lower depressed positions. The front pedal is pivotally mounted at the center portion of the platform with its movable tip portion being directed forwardly thereof. The rear foot pedal is hingedly connected at its front edge at the central portion of the platform with its rear free end depending rearwardly from its point of attachment. This places both pedals in fore and aft relation with respect to one another allowing the user to occupy the platform with both feet being in a fore and aft position, one behind the other, increasing stability during operation. Return springs are associated with each of the pedals for independently biasing each of the pedals toward the uppermost position when not being depressed.
A curved toothed rack is connected to each of the pedals respectively and drivingly engages the pinion geared shaft responsive to depression of the pedal.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a wheeled vehicle which is foot actuated by means of a pair of spaced apart fore and aft pedals which are independently actuable to impart either alone or together driving force to the wheeled vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wheeled vehicle which can be powered by either foot and can be steered by shifting the weight of the operator from side to side.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a foot powered vehicle which allows either or both feet to actuate the vehicle while at the same time allowing either or both feet to relax during coating.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foot powered wheeled vehicle where driving force can be applied from the pedal portion of the vehicle to the wheels even during the turning thereof.